1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors and, more particularly, to a low cost optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a printed circuit board and a number of photoelectric dies positioned on and electrically connected to the printed circuit board by die bond and chip on board technologies, which typically require high-cost equipment, thus increasing cost of the optical connectors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.